Purgatorio
by Everywhere Yet Nowhere
Summary: Seven sin themes, seven different couplings within Organization XIII and seven oneshots. Now up: Greed, Larxene x Luxord.
1. Lust

**I - Luxuria (Lust) **

**A/N: Well. Here's the first chapter of Purgatorio. Seven sin themes for seven different couplings that I like in Organization XIII. Some are romance, some are merely hints. But I hope you enjoy.**

**XemLar. Just... yay. I love this pairing. No idea why.**

**XxXxXxX**

_"... This is not good enough, XII. The robes are for uniformity, and I see nothing uniform about that!"_

Xemnas didn't know what to think. Hours before he had ventured to the library to locate Larxene for an assignment that only she could complete, owing to the gender and location of the target: a 17 year-old female at an all-female academy, stirring up rather a lot of trouble after breaking into the Organization's computer network. The hacking was purposeful, but where she was delving was not. Xemnas didn't know what the girl saw, so he needed to find out. Using Larxene. But he did not find Larxene in the library. So he searched elsewhere, the kitchen, her quarters, the roof... and many places it was completely unlikely to find her.

Eventually, the Superior found Marluxia. He could not enlighten Xemnas on the whereabouts of Larxene, other than she had gone out and would not be back for a fair few hours. This irritated Xemnas, he didn't go out of his way to search for anyone, and he had just spent a good hour of his precious time searching for someone out without explanation or permission.

Veritably storming his way back to where he came from, Xemnas was presented with just the person he wanted to see, appearing before him silouetted in a haze of black and purple as she stepped out of the darkness.

Mouth open about to say something, the ever-dignifed and philosophical Superior stopped in his plight and gaped at Larxene, more appropriately, what Larxene was wearing.

Which was not appropriate at all.

A tight, short, silky, scarlet dress with spaghetti straps, black stilettos and an ironic silver necklace with a diamond heart hanging off of it.

A few seconds of silence was all it took for Xemnas to regain his hold on himself, he straightened up emphasising his height and said two words, calm and authorative.

"Explain yourself."

Larxene was amused. Looking at Xemnas' face reminded her of some of the many men that had been trying to chat her up as she had a little fun down at a bar she had discovered. Fourtunately for him, the Superior had what they didn't: the ability to get a grip on himself. And the stunned look, turned to anger as Larxene giggled, despite herself.

"What would you like me to explain,_ Superior_? The term, "explain yourself" is pretty broad."

Xemnas was unfazed by Larxene's sheer lack of care for his anger, he continued, explaining himself in blunt terms that she would not ignore if she didn't want consequences.

"Explain to me exactly why you are wearing _that _and not the robes that everyone, without exception, associated with Organization XIII wears."

Larxene put a hand on her hip and her head to one side, still doing nothing about the contempt glittering in her blue eyes.

"Well," she began, looking up as if trying to recall something. "This morning, I got up and decided that I would wear this and go out, instead of wearing drab old unflattering robes."

There was a pause that was pregnant with a whole litter of silence, amusement and anger.

"And you did not think to seek my permission before you ventured out in something so _inappropriate_?"

Larxene wasn't stupid. She knew perfectly well that this nobody deserved whatever form of respect she could serve up to him, or she would end up with a punishment. But the truth, the gospel truth, was that baiting people was so fun. And now, it seemed she had managed to get a raise in the temper of Xemnas. Success, in Larxene's deranged head.

Success indeed.

"I was under the impression that you were my boss," Larxene purred, playing with the silky fabric of her dress. "Not my father..." She giggled. "But if you want me to start calling you papa, or daddy I'll make a note of it."

Seething and unable to help it Xemnas looked at Larxene's hand as she ran the hem of her dress through her fingers. She wanted him to notice it, and in doing so, he would have to look at her cleavage, her thighs... the whole package.

If anything could be said for Xemnas though, it was that he couldn't be seduced.

He was a seducer.

As it was, his eyes were smouldering slightly when he looked again at the aptly named apathetic princess. It was not a gaze filled with lust, but with anger. Unexplainable, empty anger. Yet still anger.

"At what point did you decide that obeying my orders was a frivilous waste of your time? You know our purpose and you know every order made is made with consideration to that same purpose. Thus, disobeying me is being disloyal to our purpose."

Larxene's amusement would not be killed by reasoning or words, she laughed more.

"Perhaps you should pay closer attention to me- I hardly ever listen to you. Besides... we're talking about one day in an innocent. Little. Red. Dress. Not a betrayal or anything."

Okay. Now it was like poking a sleeping dragon, but since Larxene had managed to piss off the superior she found she couldn't stop playing her advantage.

She was hoping for a bigger prize now.

"I will count this insolence as a betrayal if you do not start learning what it is to be a part of this Organization!"

"Lord!" the red-clad female grinned. "You do sound like a father- this is excellent!"

The superior was finding this most unamusing. Storm clouds seemed to gather around him, he couldn't believe he was letting himself be baited by mere number XII!

"... This is not good enough, XII. The robes are for uniformity, and I see nothing uniform about _that_!"

Running her tongue over her teeth, Larxene saw a new angle from which to aim her next attack. Not many would reccommend it, but the opportunity was too fun to pass up.

"But don't you see... _other... _merits to it?" she purred.

There was another pause... and if you'd been listening carefully, very very carefully... you might've heard something snap in Xemnas' mind.

"I've heard enough! You will cook every night this week, take on everyone's chores and also do the mission I came to see you about, after which you will report to me and I will give you all the missions meant for others for the next month."

Now... he really did sound like a father... doling out punishments to his naughty daughter who'd just snuck back in her window and been caught... red-dressed... or so to speak. But the message seemed to sink in this time. And he didn't feel like a father at all. In fact... he felt something very different... and found himself taking minute steps towards the blonde girl.

"Well well, is that all naughty little me gets? No death threats? I'm a little disappointed."

She noticed the superior coming closer... towering over her, and question rose in her eyes yet she didn't move at all, just smiling and waiting to see what he was going to do. She noticed something else too. Where it hadn't been before, lust surfaced. Red hot lust. Something she could definitely recognize... and it satisfied her very very much.

"Why number I, is that _lust _I see in your eyes?"

Before she could do anything, her wrists were firmly imprisoned in the vice of Xemnas' grasp and she was shoved forcefully against the wall.

Even she hadn't been expecting what happened next.


	2. Pride

**II - Superbia (Pride)**

**A/N: DemSai.**

**XxXxXxX**

It seemed to Saix that Demyx was becoming a little too proud of his appearance. He decided that if even half the time number IX devoted to looking in the mirror was spent on the Organization's cause, Kingdom Hearts would be complete before someone could say: "hair gel". This of course, was an untrue observation. The truth was that Saix didn't understand what made him so mad about the nocturne being proud that he was vaguely good-looking in an aloof manner.

No, he did not just admit that.

Passing Demyx in his room one day, Saix was in a particularly foul mood. There wasn't a reason for it, but he'd long ago stopped trying to give reasons for the hollow anger that burned at him. Every minute. Every day. He only took a passing, brief glance into the room of number IX, but it was enough to send him over the edge. Demyx was peering into his mirror, his sea green eyes bright and playing with the three pathetic strands that passed for his fringe. Without warning or declaration of his presence, he strode into the room and stood beside Demyx until he looked up curiously.

"What's happening Saix?" the blonde was oblivious to everything that went through Saix's mind... but that was true of everyone. He grinned lightly and put his hand on his hip, not sure what to think of the berserker's presence. After all, it was no secret that Saix didn't like him. Or anyone for that matter. But there seemed to be a special disdain reserved for the nobody that shared nothing in common with him.

Saix paused, his eyes glowing out of a narrowed gaze, then replied. "Why are you so proud of your appearance? There is nothing to be proud of."

The smile curving on Demyx's lips fell a little, not completely, but a little as he tried to think of why Saix was asking him this and what he would say to reply to it.

"Why shouldn't I be proud?" he asked, putting his head to one side.

There was no reply to the nocturne's query, Saix looked into the mirror himself for one moment. He saw himself. Saix. Clad in the black of the Organization, face marred by a scar that your eyes were immediately drawn to. His ears... softly pointed underneath his hair and pierced with silver studs. Tall next to the sitarist in his company. There was nothing wrong with his appearance, it served him well on occasion. Yet... there was everything wrong. There was no point in it. It had nothing to do with his heart, for it was nothing without his heart.

He couldn't explain why he drew his gloved fist back and plunged it as hard as he could into the mirror. Yet- as it shattered he felt relief and that relief didn't need an explanation. Not to himself, and certainly not to Demyx, even though that was of course his next question.

The nocturne flinched terribly as the glass exploded around them, he'd been watching Saix's face instead of the mirror... and incredibly, nothing changed... his eyes... his face, the same expression, always the same.

He looked at him, shocked. "What was that for?"

"Cling not to appearances, they mean nothing. You should not feel pride," number VII's voice yielded as little as his face.

Demyx was still shocked, but in amongst it all, everything, he began to laugh... he knew it was a bad thing to do... but he couldn't help it. He put a hand over his mouth, and the other as he shook with his laughter. Call it a defense mechanism, but seriously, Saix walking into his room and obliterating his mirror... straight off the cuff? What could possibly be more random than that?

"What are you laughing at?" Saix hissed.

After a few moments, Demyx uncovered his mouth just enough to reply. "You! Oh man, you come in here, tell me not to be proud and smash my mirror. You can't tell me you're not at all proud when you're that damn beautiful!"

Saix blinked and drew his eyebrows low over his eyes. Of all the answers he'd expected, that was not one of them. "That is also irrelevant. You should not think that."

Without another word, Saix swept out of the room as quickly as he came. And he found the fire of anger inside him had been completely doused.

... By water.

XxXxXxX

**A/N: My favourite KH pairing :3! Please make sure to leave me with a review. And request your favourite Organization pairings for me to do the rest of the themes on!**


	3. Wrath

**III - Ira (Wrath)**

**A/N: XemDem. Theme requested by Welcome to the Occupation, glad to oblige :3 I know Xemnas and Demyx are both characters I've used in my other two chapters, but Xemnas needed to be in this chapter and I love XemDem! Sorry this took a while.**

**XxXxXxX**

He shouldn't have asked the question. No one ever asked the question. No one had a right to pry.

Xemnas turned his gaze to Demyx, saying nothing. For nothing needed to be said, or at least, that's what he felt. What gave this _boy _the right to ask the question that no one had been fool enough to ask? Or maybe it was not folly. Bravery? It was no joke the the Superior was someone to be feared. First among the Nobodies who roamed in the darkness. Strongest of them all.

"What did you ask me?"

It had now occurred to Demyx that maybe disturbing Xemnas' contemplation up here on the roof and asking him that question, no matter how much Axel had egged him on, was a stupid thing to do. Once again, he was going to pay for the mistake he made. Because he was so different than the rest of the Nobodies. Always making mistakes. How he was powerful enough to keep his body after losing his heart, he would never know.

Sometimes he wondered how he ever became one of them. Far more than sometimes, the others wondered this too.

"I asked.. I asked- nevermind, I'll leave you," Demyx tried to smooth over quickly. "Please excuse me."

Xemnas turned slowly and impressed on Demyx how tall and intimidating he was and could be. He blocked the warm golden light of Kingdom hearts with his menacing form and quirked an eyebrow.

"I told you to repeat yourself, IX. Do so now."

Demyx found himself taking a step back.

"I asked... I asked... how you lost your heart, sir."

"What do you think gives you the right to ask this question?"

"I don't know sir."

"So why did you ask it?"

"I don't know sir."

"I recommend you _knowing _next time, before you succumb to the idiocy that I have no idea why you possess and fail me again."

"I'm sorry Superior. It won't happen again."

"Yet, IX, is that not something you've said to me before?"

True enough, Demyx had failed the Nobodies once, twice... countless times. Missions weren't his thing, fighting wasn't thing, research wasn't his thing... the only thing that really was his thing was sitting around in useless places and playing his sitar. Not helpful and generally not appreciated. He'd been stuck on filing duty more than he could count after failing missions, forgetting things- and generally just being himself.

He truly didn't like being here anymore. He was going to _kill _Axel when he got back inside! If he did get back inside. Empty though Xemnas was, the way he was looking at Demyx spoke long novels of pain.

"Well?" Xemnas was advancing on Demyx. "How many times have you said that very thing?"

"A lot..." Demyx stepped on the back of his robe and stumbled a little as he backed up, eyes as wide as saucerplates. "But I mean it! I do!" Xemnas was coming closer, and it seemed like a very good time to turn tail and run, run away! But turning his back on the Superior was a very very bad idea.

"And how would you be planning to prove that to me, IX?"

"However you want me to! Name it, I'll do it!"

The Superior let out a breath and held his hands high, vine like smoke and light appeared and within seconds, his weapons had appeared in his hands, glowing menacingly.

Demyx tried not to whimper. Looks like he was in for an ass-whooping. He inwardly swore if he lived through this that Axel was going to get an ass-whooping of his own.

_Note to self: KILL Axel. NEVER talk to Xemnas unless I have to! And do NOT ask him personal questions._

The Nocturne found himself shaking a little- as Xemnas bought his arms down, weapons at sides and stared malevolently at Demyx. Just one question had caused so much anger in number I.

Boy was Demyx glad he didn't ask the question about Xemnas' sex life! It already seemed like curiousity would kill the Nobody. Why was Xemnas so offended, he wondered, he hadn't told many how he'd lost his heart- but a few knew anyway. If people asked- he probably wouldn't mind.

But that was just it- people didn't ask! The Nobodies knew not to ask... and once again, he was the fool that did the obviously foolish thing that no one else was enough of a fool to do.

"Summon your weapon, IX."

_Oh God. I'm gonna die..._

_  
_"But-"

"Do not disobey me."

"Superior-"

"Do it now!" There was something a little manic flickering in Xemnas' expression and it terrified Demyx to see it. It was obvious that he should not disobey Xemnas... but fighting him?! He'd surely die. He was no match for the power of this enigmatic Nobody.

"I don't want to fight you Superior!" The lilting tone of the Nocturne's voice was becoming a little desperate.

The man before him blinked slowly, moving even closer... his face lit up red by the glow of his weapons. He looked like a terrible demon.

"I did not say you were going to fight me, _Demyx. _You are going to defend yourself against wrath." He paused and moved his face so close that Demyx could study every pore of that face that shouldn't exist. "But if you forgo that right..."

"Wha-" Before Demyx could finish his next protest and get to being completely shit-scared, Xemnas had covered his mouth with his. It wasn't a kiss, when someone grabs your lip between their teeth and bites that hard, crushing the delicate skin- cutting and bruising it. It's mouth rape. An assault that you could never be prepared for.

And Demyx was CERTAINLY not prepared for that. Or what happened next...

The assault of his lips went on, he couldn't pull away... some magnetism held him there- or maybe it was just the fact that if he pulled away, he feared he would no longer have lips.

And then- sharp, terrible, terrible pain in his stomach, the type of which is absolutely impossible to describe... and he was falling to the ground.

Falling, falling... falling into blackness.

Had he faded.

XxXxXxX

Demyx tried to open his eyes, and found them heavy, every inch of him aching and pain in his stomach that lay dormant to tear at him as soon as he moved.

"Dude..."

Demyx made a little noise, and opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling in the medical facilities of the Castle.

"Dude, Demyx! You're alive."

"I was dead?" Demyx croaked and soon Axel's face loomed above him, peering at him and poking him experimentally in the nose. "... Axel.. where am I?"

Axel gave a little shifty look and sat on Demyx's legs, not caring about the little hiss of pain the nocturne gave. He knew that wasn't where the wound was. Demyx sat up to look at him and cocked his head at the weird look his friend was giving. And then the pain hit him. Searing, burning pain. The type of which he'd never felt before.

He swore, loudly.

Axel chuckled a little then, and folded his arms, looking affectionately at his idiot of a friend. "I'm sorry I asked you to do that... but you're such an idiot!" Axel hit Demyx softly on the side of the head, giving him a faux-mad look.

"What was that for?" Demyx rubbed the side of his head, even though it hardly hurt at all. His stomach was where the pain was at.

"You're an idiot! Asking Xemnas that! What did you think would happen?!"

Demyx bristled. "You asked me to!"

"Stop doing everything I say!"

"I don't even know what happened..."

Axel gave another shifty look. "Xemnas was really really mad. He stabbed you."

"He stabbed me?!"

"That's what I said... and then, you were so close to the edge... and.. you sorta... fell. Heh. Not far, but that's why the rest of you hurts too." Axel paused and scratched his chin distractedly. "Though I don't know for the life of me what happened to your lips."

Demyx reached an ungloved hand up to his lips and felt them cut and tortured. He closed his eyes for a minute and remember exactly what happened.

One thing he did know, Xemnas' wrath was something he would never invoke again.

Well, he'd try not to anyway.


	4. Greed

**IV - Cupiditia'avaritia (Greed)**

**A/N: LuxLar. Weird! Never tried this one, but I was inspired after a discussion with my friend about changing Luxord a little bit... mostly shaving off that rather unbecoming beard.**

**XxXxXxX**

Discussions had started at the Organization's dinner table. Someone was missing. This someone had been missing for a month. Then more than a month

No one knew where Luxord, the Gambler of Fate, was.

Feeble jokes went around that he'd become a professional Gambler and taken a holiday in Las Vegas. But far more realistic than this was the possibility that Luxord had faded back to nothingness. With only twelve members, the nobodies felt somewhat... incomplete, even though any connections with one another were hastily and forcefully denied.

But after six weeks in his absence, the superior spoke up. He was mostly quiet at dinner, eating for no more reason than he had to. Yet as the umpteenth discussion started about number X he set down his fork and waited for the attention to fall for him. As usual, he didn't have to wait long.

"Luxord is on a mission essential to our cause, it is true that he has been gone much longer than expected, but I have been receiving status reports and nothing is amiss. That will be the end of all discussions on the matter. One would almost be fooled into believing we could care. But that one would certainly be a fool."

No one said anything after that. What indeed could be said to that? But still, the question remained in the heads of many of those at the table and would not go away until some sort of a conclusion had been reached. Questions about the past, present and future of the nobodies were not usually worded in the Castle That Never Was, but that did not mean that questions didn't exist at all.

Larxene insisted that she hoped that Luxord had choked on a playing card or a set of dice and died, but even she found the curiousity as to where he was inside of her. She cursed under her breath as she summoned a dark portal and made her way to the roof.

A lightning storm was coming. She could always tell. A prickling but not unpleasant sensation covered her from head to toe.

It was dark as usual and bitterly cold. No one was around of course. Just she alone with the storm that was about to come. Leaning back against a cold stone wall with a sigh, she pulled her hood up so it covered her sharp yet feminine features. She was totally in shadow and almost impossible to see, like a lion in the grass, waiting to pounce.

Luxord certainly didn't see her.

He'd finally returned, having summoned a dark portal to that same roof with a tune on his lips and a spring in his steps. He was not hurt. He was not dead. Nothing of the kind.

But he looked completely different.

Larxene noticed immediately. His hair had been allowed to grow out, and now the formerly bleached bristles hung over his forehead. Also... most notable of all... he'd shaved. No beard covered his chin.

Where the hell had he been? Thought Larxene, not ready to reveal herself yet, as she cursed herself for having her breath caught in her chest as she saw him arrive. Why did he suddenly look so wonderful? This was Luxord with a retardly annoying British accent who you couldn't pass in the corridors without being accosted for some game of chance with dice, cards or similar.

But as he strolled casually past her, not even noticing, she couldn't resist a snappy remark. The electricity in the air was like her catnip afterall.

"So after being gone so long should I be regarding you as an intruder and be ready to attack or what?"

Luxord turned and saw the hooded figure emerge from the shadows. With a figure like that it could only be Larxene... or Axel. But the voice betrayed it as the nymph.

"Larxene? Is that any way to welcome me back?" he grinned, flicking his eyes over her.

Larxene pulled the hood off her head once more and smirked at him, cracking her knuckles. "Welcome you? I haven't even decided against ATTACKING you!" She paused. "What's with the look change?"

"Had to change my look so the casino wouldn't suspect me."

"Casino?" Larxene chuckled to herself, perhaps the Las Vegas theory wasn't so far off the mark. "Going to tell me where you've been?"

"Nope. Going to attack me?"

"I'm undecided."

"Perhaps I could offer you something from my bag of mysteries for a free pass?"

Larxene was intrigued and took a few steps closer as Luxord procured a sack from his pocket, as she beheld it, he opened it and revealed all manner of gold, jewels and cash. What the hell kind of mission was he on?

"I suppose that was part of the mission?"

Luxord looked quizzically at her, jingling the coins in the sack. "Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I was just very good at the games they were playing there and got lots of money. Then kept coming back for more."

Selecting a string of pearls from the sack and pocketing it, Larxene looked up, face suddenly illuminated by a flash of lightning.

"That's called greed, you know."

"I know. I'm going straight to hell."

"Isn't this already supposed to be hell?"

"Pretty nice hell if you're here, little madam." Luxord tipped her a wink and a smile. He'd learned already that this new look of his was a major hit with the women at the casino. Maybe he'd try it on this little unattainable prize...

Quite tempted to set him on fire, Larxene rolled her eyes. "Careful, or you'll have a nasty bolt to groin incident. Gold you may be able to get, but if Greed stretches to me, you may as well give up now."

Drawing a little closer, Luxord's scent surrounded her and he grinned again. "I'm good at winning things. This'll just be another game with another prize and you're already looking at me differently. To think all I had to do was shave off my beard!"

Larxene stiffened in anger, but he had patted her on the head and summoned another dark portal before she could shock him all the way back to Las Vegas or wherever he was.

"Time to report," he announced to her. "I'll be winning you later, I'm sure." And the new, surprisingly good-looking Luxord was gone leaving Larxene chuckling and retreating back to her shadows. Win her? Foolish.

"Very foolish."

But she had to admit (to herself only of course) that with that new look... she'd already just been a little bit won-over.


End file.
